ENS Krashnark
ENS (formerly "PNS" and later "GSNS") Krashnark was a ''Mars''-class heavy cruiser built and originally operated by the naval forces of the Office of State Security before its capture by the Allied Forces in the Cerberus System. History In 1913 PD and under the command of Captain Pangborn, PNS Krashnark''Like with all ''Mars-class ships, Krashnark was named after a war deity; however, its namesake is a fictional character in David Weber's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Weber#War_God_series War God series]. entered the Cerberus System to deliver a group of Allied prisoners captured during Operation Icarus to the StateSec prisons in the planet Hades. Unbeknownst to Krashnark's crew, the planet had already fallen to an uprising of its inmate population, and thus approached Hades following the instructions sent by prisoners posing as personnel of Camp Charon's space control facilities. Once in orbit around Hades, Krashnark was boarded by three shuttles dispatched from Camp Charon, ostensibly to transport the Allied prisoners to the surface. Instead, a strike force equipped with power armor seized control of the cruiser's boat bays, as Camp Charon threatened to destroy the ship with Hades' orbital defense weapons unless it surrendered. Captain Pangborn complied with the command to surrender, and the heavy cruiser became the first unit of the so-called "Elysian Space Navy". At first, Krashnark was used by the Elysian Space Navy to provide refreshment courses for naval personnel which had been imprisoned in Hades, so as to acquaint them with Havenite technology and help them regain their prior naval experience. Her commanding officer during this period was Commodore Alistair McKeon. The cruiser remained hidden during the later captures of the light cruiser [[ENS Bacchante|PNS Bacchante]] and the Seabring expeditionary force of Major General Prestwick Thornegrave. Lieutenant Commander Scotty Tremaine took over Krashnark from McKeon as the latter was reassigned to command the battlecruiser [[ENS Wallenstein|ENS Wallenstein]], and participated in the Battle of Cerberus, capturing two ''Roughneck''-class assault transports of General Seth Chernock's task force in concert with the battlecruiser [[ENS Barbarossa|ENS Barbarossa]]. ( ) Krashnark later joined the rest of the Elysian Space Navy during its escape from Hades to the Trevor's Star system. Some time after its arrival, Krashnark was recommissioned with the other ESN ships into the Grayson Space Navy as part of its brand-new "Protector's Own Squadron". ( ) Known Crewmembers SSNF * Captain (SSNF) Pangborn – Commanding Officer * Lieutenant (SSNF) Ericson – Boat Bay Officer * Sergeant (SS) Maxwell Riogetti – member of the SSGF Marine complement ESN * Commander Solomon Marchant - Commanding Officer (Prize Master) after boarding, * Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - Executive Officer after boarding, * Ensign Carson Clinkscales - senior officer of the boarding party, * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - Commanding Officer (Prize Master) until the Shilo Force takeover, * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - trainee, * Captain Harriet Benson - trainee, * Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC instructor, * Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - Commanding Officer (Prize Master) during battle of Cerberus, * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - probably in charge with electronic warfare during battle of Cerberussupposition - together with Tremaine, enumerated after him in White Haven's pinnace (HH9). References Krashnark, ENS Krashnark, ENS Krashnark, ENS Krashnark, ENS Krashnark, ENS Krashnark, ENS Krashnark, ENS